15 hours
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happened in those 15 hours of JJ been in Labor


**What happened in JJ's 15 hours of labour? My take on what happened.**

**15 hours of labour.**

After Dressing into her gown, JJ took a deep breath getting into the bed, feeling another sharp contraction she took slow deep breaths.

"You okay?" Emily asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah!." she said rubbing her stomach.

"Will?"

"He's on his way."

Nodding, JJ laid her head back onto the pillow.

"Just relax okay, he'll be here before you know it."

20 minutes later Will arrived walking down the hallway he saw, Garcia and Hotch.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, still looks like she's a while away, but think she could use you In there," Hotch said patting his arm.

Opening the door to her room, Will saw JJ and Emily.

"Hey.."

"Thank god!"

Emily let out a laugh, squeezing JJ's hand. "I'll be outside, get us if you need us okay."

"Thanks Emily."

Standing over the bed, Will took hold of JJ's hand squeezing it, kissing her on the lips. "How you doing?"

"It hurts. It really hurts." she took another deep breath.

Running his hand through her hair, Will did his best to keep JJ clam.

As the next few hours went by, The pain grew faster and more painful.

"Okay, Jennifer, your only 4cm dilated we still got way to go yet."

Laying her head back, she squeezed Will's hand. Feeling a tear slip down her cheek. After the midwife had left, Will sat down onto the bed next to JJ. Kissing her cheek, he placed his hand onto her stomach.

"Hey, buddy it would be great if ya could come out of there anytime now , cos seeing your mamma in all this pain, its not good little guy, so why don't you come out okay."

JJ let out a little laugh looking at Will, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she said wincing in pain again.

Walking over to Emily and Penelope Hotch handed them another cup of coffee. "Anything?"

"Nope, he's still in there."

"This has to be the longest labour in history."

Hotch shuck his head, sipping on his coffee.

Wiping her forehead with the wet cloth Will looked down at JJ. "You okay?"

"Yeah…just focusing on my breathing."

Smiling a little Will cupped her cheek. "He'll be here soon I know it."

3 hours later, JJ opened her eyes, feeling the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Tapping Will's arm she watched as he woke up.

"Wha…."

"It's time."

"I'll go get the nurse."

Returning to the room with all the nurses, Will took hold of JJ's hand, seeing her scream out in pain.

"Okay Jennifer I need you to push okay, and really push."

After and pushing and screaming for what seemed like hours, they finally heard the little crying. Laying her head back JJ let the tears escape. Will watched as they cleaned there son off, handing him over.

"JJ.." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Will handed him over.

"He's so small."

"Yeah..yeah did baby you did it." Will said kissing her head.

JJ smiled letting the tears fall. and cleaning up a bit, Will left JJ with Henry, grabbing everyone from the waiting area. Walking into the room, JJ saw all the balloons.

"Aww." Emily and Penelope said entering the room.

Standing next to JJ, Will couldn't help but laugh, at the comment, on how much Henry looked like him.

As Spencer showed up, they all left him alone with JJ. Sitting down Will ran his hand through his hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Just been a long night."

"Well it's gonna be a long few years."

Laughing, Will took a deep breath.

Walking back into the room, Will noticed Henry still asleep in JJ's arms.

"There room for one more?"

"For you yes." JJ smiled.

Moving over she made enough room for Will, feeling his arm wrap over her shoulder, she laid her head onto his chest.

"He really does look like you."

"Ya think so?"

"Yes." she smiled looking up at Will.

Smiling, Will kissed her on the lips. "Get some sleep, it's been a long 15 hours."

"Thank you, you've been amazing I wouldn't of been able to do any of this without you."

"JJ, I love you and this little guy, you're my family."

"And we love you too."

**THE END**

/

**What did you think? Review please.**


End file.
